I proudly present..."
by moero21
Summary: Dilandau has lost a bet... ^ ^


I really can't understand, **why** we must do that!, whispered Shesta in Dallet's ear. I mean, we havn't lost the bet, it was Dilandau-sama! 

I know, sighed the other Dragonslayer. But we must do, what Dilandau-sama says. 

Hey, I would do a lot for Master Dilandau...really...but not **that**! 

Give it up, Shesta., Gatti had laid his right hand on the shoulder from the other Slayer. We can't change it. Or would you like to go to Dilandau-sama and explain him... 

, came the reply from the other, before Gatti could end his sentence. 

Well, then let's go. 

Together the three Dragonslayers moved in the direction of the old, empty hall inside from Zaibach's flying fortress. 

No, no, no!, they suddenly heard Dilandau's angry voice. That's all wrong! Can't you listen to me! I've said I need a high sound! 

Shesta, Dallet and Gatti entered the big room and saw how Dilandau was discussing with Guimel. The poor Dragonslayer looked very afraid as he tried to excuse himself. 

I... I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau...I'm giving my best, but it's long ago, sinced I've played an E-guitar... 

Okay, from now on, you will nothing other do as PLAYING THE E-GUITAR!!! You will not sleep, not eat, not even go to the toilet! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!? 

H...Hai, Dilandau-sama. 

Poor Guimel, said Gatti quiet to his friends. Dallet looked at him with big eyes. 

Poor Guimel? Better say 'poor Dallet'! I have never played an instrument in my whole life!, he hissed at Gatti's direction. Can you say me, what I should do now?! 

, Gatti began, but he was cut off from Dilandau's voice. 

At last! Do you know how long I was waiting for you!? 

We're sorry, Dilandau-sama, came the answer. They all bend their heads down and waited for an order. 

Hmpf, move to your positions. Let's see, how good you are., Dilandau waved his hand to a small stage, which was at the end of the hall. The three Dragonslayers went fast to the stage and grasped at several musical instruments. 

, whispered Gatti, take the drums. Maybe it's not so difficult to play it. 

, Shesta said. you must only hit the drum. 

Really funny, guys., Dallet growled. I'm sitting in deep shit and... 

Uhm, no, Dilandau-sama...I mean...uhm...I...I... 

Get the point, Dallet! 

Hai! I mean..., he took a deep breath, I have never played an instrument before. 

Now it was out. He had said it. Anxious he looked at his commander. 

, Dilandau hissed. Then let's change. I will play the drums, and you will SING! 

Dallet's eyes went wide. _'Everything'_, he thought, _'but not that!'_

he bend his head deep, 

Dilandau grasped at the drumsticks and pressed them against Dallet's chest. 

Then you will follow the same orders I gave to Guimel! No sleep, not eat and no toilet until you have learned to play the drums! Clear!? 

, Dallet took the drumsticks and let out a deep sigh as Dilandau turned his back to him. 

Everything okay?, whispered Gatti. He himself has choosen the Keyboard and put one of his fingers down at the key. Immediately a loud sound escaped the instrument. Dilandau swirled around and took a glance at Gatti. 

Sorry, I was only......practising. 

As long as it sounds better at the end, do what you want., Dilandau once more turned his back to them and went to the door. I will come back in the afternoon. That means, you will have 7 hours to learn to play the instruments. When I come back, , he lo oked at his Slayers with a cold smile, I will hear a good result. Then the door shut, and Dilandau was gone. 

The Dragonslayers looked at each other. 

I think, we are all in deep shit now, or?, Shesta asked carfully. Nobody said a word. 

After a long pause, Gatti took one of the sheets, which laid on a small table on the right side of the stage. He looked at it for a long time. 

What is that?, asked Guimel. 

The notes., answered Gatti. He took the rest of the papers and gave everyone a sheet. 

Fine. And now?, Dallet said. I can't read notes. 

Oh, it's easy., Miguel explained. They have wrote down which key, drum and so on, you must hit. 

Okay, guys., Gatti moved behind his Keyboard. We should do it. 

Do what? 

Playing the instruments, of course. 

  


It took a long (a very long) time until the Dragonslayers finally have managed to play the song without any mistakes. 

I can't anymore, groaned Shesta as he let himself fall on the ground, the trumpet at his side. That's the worst... experience I've ever made. 

Take it easy, Shesta. came Viole's voice. 

Yeah. We can finally play the song without mistakes, Miguel said as he sat down on a small stool. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Let's hope, that Dilandau-sama is statisfied with us. 

I hope that, too! 

Miguel's eyes shot open and he saw Dilandau standing before the stage. 

Lord Dilandau!, came it from everyone. 

We have only made a little...pause., Miguel explained their leader. 

Yes, I see that., shouted Dilandau. Well, let me hear what you've learned 

They all moved to their musical instruments and began to play the song. As they have finished, they took an expectant glance at Dilandau. 

Hmm, not bad. But also not like a perfect orchestra., he shut his eyes and shighed. Okay, let it us try again, this time with singing... With this words he climbed on the stage and grasped at the mircophone. 

Okay, Dallet. You will give us the time. 

Dallet noded and took his drumsticks. One, two, one, two, three, four... 

Dallet hit his drums and soon they others went in with their instruments. Dilandau waited for his part and then began: 

I believe nani mo osorezu tatakau tsuyosa kono mune ni 

tatakaku azayaka ni ima habataku sugata mitsumeteite 

kizukanai buri o shitekureru shigusa 

tame iki de ochi to shita namida... 

  


Suddenly he stopped and turned around. 

I want pyro-effects! 

Yes. When I must do this complete ridiculous 'thing' here,, he explained, I want at least some stage effects! 

The Dragonslayers looked at each other. 

Any idea?, asked Shesta. 

We could asked some mechanic, maybe they have a flamethrower, or something like that, for us?, came Dallet's suggestion. 

I want more then a poor flamethrower!, cried Dilandau. And I want fog! So work on the stage equipment! I'll come back later. 

He jumped down from the stage and went away. Again. 

The Slayers stood there with open mouths; speechless. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Dilandau, how's it going?, Folken grined as he met the young Dragonslayers leader on the corridor. 

Ha ha, how funny, Folken, Dilandau growled. 

Oh, come on, Dilandau. It was a fair game. I have won and you've lost. 

It wasn't a fair game, and you know that. 

However, I have won. And now it's your turn to...entertain me., he smiled. Now, when you would excuse me, I have to send some more invitations... 

Invitations? What kind of invitations!? 

Oh, I'm sure the 4 Generals would like to see you singing. Not to forget all the soldiers here on the Vione. They need a little bit entertainment. With this words, Folken went away. 

Folken, I warn you! Don't dare to ....argh, FOLKENNNNNN!!! 

Folken waved his hand in Dilandau's direction: See you tomorrow evening. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


Okay, that was the last piece., Guimel said and took a look at his work. 

Any you're sure, it will work?, asked Gatti. 

Yeah! I'm sure Dilandau-sama will like it. We have great pyro-effects, red fog and,, he pointed with his finger to the ceiling, even big spotlights! 

Suddenly Shesta entered the hall and waved with his hands. 

Guys, you wont believe it! 

What's up, Shesta?, asked Dallet curious. 

Lord Folken has invited all the Generals and soldiers! 

That's terrible! 

I want to die! 

I can't do that! 

Help me! 

Okay guys, calm down., Gatti said quiet. We can't go back anymore. 

Yes, let's do it for Dilandau-sama! 

Yeah, for Lord Dilandau...and **his** lost bet. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


There are so many people..., was Viole's conclusion as he looked behind the shade from the stage. 

Shesta sat on a stool and held his trumpet in his shaky fingers. 

I can't do it, I can't do it..., he mumbled to himself. 

I'm only glad, that we must not wear any stupid costumes., said Miguel. 

Guimel looked a little bit pale and nervous. 

I feel like I could puke my guts up! 

Take deep breaths, Guimel! Come on: in and out, in and out...better now? 

Yes, thanks Gatti. 

No problem, he smiled. 

Hi boys!, came suddenly a voice. The Dragonslayers turned around and smiled. 

Jajuka! What are you doing here? 

Please say, that you want to play the drums! 

No, sorry Dallet., the dog-man laughed. I'm only here to give you some support. 

Have you seen Lord Dilandau? We have only 10 more minutes to our 'concert'. 

The last time I saw him, he was running towards the toilet. He muttered something like 'puke up my guts'. 

Oh, maybe... 

Don't worry, boys. I'm sure he will appear every moment! As soon as Jajuka has spoken the sentence, Dilandau went in. 

Dilandau-sama, we have been waiting for you! 

Alright Dragonslayers! Let us show all the people that we can not only fight!, he cried. But before he could step out to the stage, Jajuka hold him back. 

Let me go first., he explained. I will make a good announcement for you. 

Jajuka smiled and went on the stage: Ladies and gentlemen! Today I proudly present: the famous Dilandau Albatou and his Dragonslayers! 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

  


The concert was a full success, which had made the Dragonslayers very happy. 

Late in the night, they sat together. Folken has given them a few wine bottles, most of them already empty. 

Did you know,, began Miguel, that there was also a TV broadcast to Dornkirk... 

, cried Guimel. Why didn't you told that earlier!? 

Jajuka has it told me after our concert....hey, Guimel, where are you going? 

Toilet. To puke. 

Hmm, I would really like to know, what kind of bet Dilandau-sama has lost., Dallet said. 

Oh, I know. 

Really, Gatti? What was it? 

A Pokèmon-battle. 

Dilandau had only choosen fire Pokèmon... 

  


  


End 

  


************ 

  


I've got the idea for this story after I heard for the thousand times from Two-Mix. Minami Takayama's voice sounds so Dilandau-ish there! ^-^ 

It was only an attempt from me, to write a funny story. Hope it's not to bad. 

Oh, and I'm sorry for mistakes! (I'm german...) 

And I don't own . 


End file.
